Ningyo
by Last Haven
Summary: Based on fairy tales of mermaids from western and japanese influences and not one certain story. One ambitious man learns the hard way about taking the easy way. Be bold but not too bold.


**Disclaimer: This is based on no certain fairy tale but takes influence from both Japanese and Western tales of mermaids. Enjoy!**

---------------

_"Ningyo, ningyo,_

_swimming in the seas._

_Ningyo, ningyo,_

_come give your long life to me!"_

-from a folk song of small village where Yukio lived

In the early morning light, the fishermen shoved their boats away from the shore not far away from their little village on the hill top. They made ready their nets, sharpened their knives, and strung out the bait. They were men of tough, tanned skins like leather from the sun both beating down on them and dazzling off the sea.

Yukio was no different from these other men. His skin too, was tough and tan. He was still young and foolish but the years on the waves were tempering his spirit. He knew the water well already, spite his twenty some years floating there. He knew its moods and was smacked silly when he ignored her.

Yes, _her_.

To all fishermen, including Yukio, the sea was a women through and through. She had fitful moods and would toss men to their deaths if they displeased her, or would reward them with tender, fat fish if she chose.

To Yukio, who had no wife or sister or mother, she _was_ his wife, _was _his sister, _was _his mother and so on and so forth. She was the great, glistening emblem of woman which would never be bested, disgraced, or shallowed. She was life to his little village on the hill.

But more importantly she was his captor.

She held him in her sway, saying _"Love me, and you shall be great. Heed me, and you shall be wise. Be mine, and you'll know no sorrow. For I love you, for I heed you, for I am yours."_

But that last part was a lie. She was no ones. Especially not penniless Yukio.

So every morning he set in his little boat with his nets, knife, and bait and went fishing. His success was never very great and he went home bitter but grateful for the fishes he caught; enough to eat but not to sell. So he was penniless but not hungry. The sea was his captor, and he was dependant on her to live.

But Yukio had dreams. One day, the sea would grant him enough fish to sell at the market. Then, the next she would give him more. And more and more and more. Then he would be rich! He get out of his little shack, little village, and into a big house. He would send people out on the sea to bring _him_ fish to sell. He'd get richer and richer. The Emperor would look at him and praise his good fortune and make him lord! He would be great!

He need only wait.

But waiting was hard, and Yukio was still young.

One day, a horrid thought came to him. What if he became too old? What if he was an old man before the sea would see it's poor lover in such desperate need? If he became too old to fish... He shuddered. Then, he thought, my dreams will be for naught!

Yukio prayed to the deities of his village for help. "Please! I mustn't grow old! Or my dreams shall die with me!"

Unbeknownst to him, the sea heard his whails and pleadings and hatched an idea. For the sea truly is a woman, and she would give her young lover a choice. Now she need only wait til he sat sail again and she would work her scheme.

The next morning, Yukio set sail with his nets, knife, and bait. He set the bait, readied his nets, and sharpened his blade as he waited.

He needn't wait long.

Suddenly the net tugged violently. Now! he thought as he hauled his catch up, The sea has heard me and granted my wish!

He pulled and pulled and then lurched the net into the boat. His breath caught in his throat.

A young woman lay caught in his nets. She undoubtly beautiful, with high cheek bones, almond shaped eyes of blue, and long wavy hair of black. She flopped in his boat with her chest exposed and a long fish tail where legs should be.

In his boat, a young maiden of the sea stared pitiful up at him.

"Please," she whispered startling him, for he hadn't known if she could speak, "oh, please, release me from your net! I while repay you, I swear!"

He sat in his boat thinking hard. He had heard of such maidens from the sea, the granted long life if one ate the flesh. Eternal life! he thought hard as he looked at the whimpering maiden in front of him and decided.

"I know you, maiden! Give me long life and I'll set you free!" he snapped and prepared his knife. Her eyes widened and she howled with tears.

"Oh, please, please, sir! I beg you! That is the one thing I can not do!" she sobbed and flailed inside the nets. His fury made his eyes see red and his knife posed to slice her heart.

"Then you are no use to me! Die!" Before he could strike, his father's words whispered in his ears. _Be bold, son. But not too bold._ He ignored the warnings and sliced the maiden dead. And there in the boat he ate the flesh of the maiden.

His insides burned and the words of the sea were in his ears. _You could have had your great dreams had you not killed her. Had you made her your wife, she would have been faithful and true and could have brought great riches in time. But you took the easy way, were too bold, and ate her flesh. Now you shall live for forever as a monster at the bottom of my home where you shall cause no more mischief._

And thus, a great whirlpool sucked his little boat in the sea and he heard his father's words again.

_Be bold. But not too bold._


End file.
